Carta de una tsundere hacia otra tsundere pero Loli
by Roi faineant
Summary: "Porque Nico-chan, tú y yo tenemos cosas tanto buenas como malas. Solemos congeniar mucho más en las malas, pero… Mientras tengamos algo en común, es justificable amarte más que a mis propios huesos, ¿no?"


**Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

 **El fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Maki. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Es que eres tan ridículamente hermosa.

No puedo apartar mi atención de tu aspecto, infantil como tu personalidad. El carmín de tus iris, que resplandecen eufóricos cuando estas frente a un escenario, cuando ves a tus hermanitos, cuando bailas, cantas, ríes… Cuando me besas.

Discutimos, si, hasta el hartazgo. Encontramos de forma increíble una excusa para hacerlo, para insultarnos en un sinfín de palabras soeces y mentirosas, con tal de mantener interacción entre nosotras, hostil, pero nos sirve. ¿O no, Nico-chan?

Aunque a decir verdad y por mucho que lo niegue, me gustaría que me trataras como lo haces cuando los únicos presentes son cuatro paredes que nos apartan de cualquier vistazo curioso. La forma en que me tocas, me hablas, me miras, cambia hasta el punto de hacerme enrojecer y no del coraje. A veces odio tu dualidad, Nico-chan, pero no soy nadie para quejarme de ello.

¿Recuerdas esa vez, cuando Nozomi nos encontró en la sala de música, mientras tú me acorralabas (como siempre hacías cuando nos quedábamos solas) en el piano? Negaste cualquier propósito mal intencionado con una excusa barata y que seguramente ni tus hermanitos se hubiesen creído. Me dolió, incluso estando acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos, que rechazaras el hecho de tener ese tipo de relación conmigo. Supuse que Nozomi lo notó por la mirada indulgente que me dedicó, y viró sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, cosa rarísima pues ambas nos esperábamos bromas de mal gusto de parte de ella. Agradecí internamente, apretando mi puño sobre mi pecho mientras tú veías abochornada el suelo donde ella marchó.

Después de eso no tuvimos algún otro contacto en días, lo cual me tenía bastante irritada y con un humor de perros (perdónenme, Hanayo, Rin). No sabía que pensar, si te avergonzaba salir (aunque en secreto) conmigo o si simplemente necesitabas espacio. Te lo di, Nico-chan, no siendo la paciencia una cualidad que me caracterice, esperé a que fueras tú quien me hablara. Al final, no supe si había sido una decisión sensata, pero me mantuve al margen y en consecuencia una barrera de indiferencia se alzó entre nosotras; nos habíamos distanciado.

Y luego de dos semanas sin pelear, sin besarnos, una semana donde la inexistencia describía nuestra relación, me llamaste. Un viernes a las tres de la mañana mi celular sonó (por supuesto, no tenía ni tengo Zurui yo Magnetic today como tono de llamada) haciendo un estrepito en mi cuarto y despertándome. El corazón me latía bastante rápido por el susto, pero eso no se comparaba a cuando leí el nombre que rezaba la pantalla.

Contesté con dedos trémulos, no obteniendo más que un silencio sepulcral desde la otra línea. Fruncí con desagrado (y un poco de decepción) mi entrecejo antes de disponerme a colgar, pero entonces se escuchó tu voz chillona, como si se tratara de algún rayo esperanzador.

-Maki-chan –habías dicho.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no lo soporto.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis mejillas se mancharon de rojo y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco –respondí, finalmente, mientras que en mi rostro se extendía una pequeña y torpe sonrisa bobalicona.

-Entonces sal.

No había entendido, así que deje que el silencio mostrara mi incredulidad.

-Estoy afuera de tu mansio… Casa. Mierda, como sea, solo ven.

-¿Estás loca? –exclamé, aunque en el fondo estuviese brincando como una colegiala enamorada. Bueno, tal vez porque lo era (soy).

-Sé que tus padres no están hoy, Maki-chan. Deja de hacerlo tan difícil y ven, que me estoy congelando el culo por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo te obligue a venir en medio de la madrugada? Nico-chan, idiota.

-Por un demonio, Maki –quise reír en ese instante. Me gustaba hacerte enfadar… Todavía lo sigo haciendo, de vez en cuando.

-Ya voy, enana gruñona.

-Mira quien lo dice tomate tsu... –colgué con una sonrisa burlona.

Y quizás en ese instante me volví Flash, o él me heredó momentáneamente sus poderes, porque en cuestión de segundos ya estaba parada en el umbral, con el corazón en la mano y a ti en frente de mí con una casaca negra que seguramente era tres tallas más grande que la tuya. Sujetabas tu celular con impotencia, e incluso si la luz era escasa, podía notar un adorable sonrojo decorar tus pómulos.

Ninguna habló hasta después de un rato.

-Te eché de menos –confesaste, desviando la mirada hacia algún lugar que no fueran mis ojos que espectaban inquisitivos tu súbita presencia.

-Lo sé –conteste con sorna, ganándome un gruñido malhumorado de tu parte.

Te acercaste, entonces, sin rechistar, tomando mi cintura y ocultando tu rostro en la curva entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Presionaste tus labios sobre este, haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mis entrañas, regocijándose por el contacto que tanto como yo habían anhelado.

-Nico-chan –susurre, sonrojada, pero rodeando sin titubear tu cuello con delicadeza. Disfrute gustosa el contacto, amándote quizás un poquito más.

No volviste a decir otra palabra en toda la noche. Tu orgullo no daba para más y lo entendía. Siendo sincera nunca esperé una disculpa de tu parte, de todas formas, pero tus acciones hablan más que cualquier cosa, Nico-chan. Esa noche, que atesoro como una de las mejores, me volviste a hacer tuya y tú te hiciste mía. Fue un acto silencioso. Nada más que gemidos ocasionales y constantes jadeos hacían eco en mi habitación. Las caricias que le brindabas a mi piel no decían otra cosa que no fuera "te amo" y tus ojos, rellenos de cariño, miraban con fijeza mis expresiones. Cosa que me molestaba e incomodaba, claro, pero por esta vez dejé que me vieras con el descaro que se te antojara. Era mi forma de corresponderte, de decirte que eras perdonada.

Y Nico-chan, después de eso, nuestra relación no cambió mucho, ¿cierto? Seguimos disputando frente a las demás, mientras que a solas, nos sumergimos en un mar de sentimientos que hasta día de hoy no puedo plasmar con exactitud en mis canciones, y probablemente nunca logre hacerlo. Pero había un matiz, algo que marcaba una diferencia a lo que éramos antes.

No puedo describir qué es. No lo sé. Pero Nico-chan, ahora con toda seguridad digo que estoy entregada en alma y cuerpo a ti. No tengo miedo ni dudas, y estoy esperando ansiosa poder anunciar nuestro noviazgo a las demás.

Porque Nico-chan, tu y yo tenemos cosas tanto buenas como malas. Solemos congeniar mucho más en las malas, pero… Mientras tengamos algo en común, es justificable amarte más que a mis propios huesos, ¿no?


End file.
